A Ghost from the Past
by AmandaLee
Summary: Someone from Lee's past comes back and Amanda doesn't know what to do
1. Default Chapter Title

Type: What if and alternative Universe  
  
Title: A Ghost from the Past.  
  
Summary: What if that wasn't really Dorothy who died? And she came back. Would Lee and Amanda still end up with one another?  
  
Timeline: Right before "All the World's a Stage"  
  
The rest of the story is on it's way.   
  
  
  
Amanda is sitting at Lee's desk using the computer while Lee is sitting on the edge of it looking at a file.  
  
Amanda: Lee, I really appreciate you picking me up this morning.   
  
(*Note* Dotty and the boys took the car to Aunt Lillian's)   
  
Lee: No problem.  
  
Amanda: Oh, don't forget, Billy wants those reports on the last case handed in by tomorrow morning.  
  
Lee: Talking about the last case, (He opened his drawer and took out a half of dozen of rose, three white ones and three pink ones.)  
  
Amanda: Oh Lee, you didn't have too. (She knew how he felt about roses.)  
  
Lee: Amadan I wanted too. You saved my life for the hundreth time the other day.  
  
Amanda: A hundred and one. (She smelled her roses.)  
  
Lee: A hundred and one.  
  
Amanda looked at her flowers and laughed a little.  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Amanda: Nothing.  
Lee: Amanda, you don't just laugh at nothing.  
  
Amadna: Oh, I was just thinking of something.  
  
Lee: Tell me.  
  
Amanda: When I was younger, at high school, they would have this thing at Valentines Day, where there would be three different color carnations that you could buy someone. Each color had their own little meaning to it.  
  
Lee: So that's what she meant.  
  
Amanda: What? Who?  
  
Lee: The girl at the flower shop, she looked like she was in High School, and she told me that the colors had their own little meaning to it.  
  
Amanda: Oh really, and what do the colors mean?  
  
Lee: (Pointing to the white flower.) The white mean friendship and the pink means I want to get to know you.  
  
Amanda: (In a mocking tone.) So you want to get to know me?  
  
Lee: Oh, more than anything. (And he leaned forward. Amanda caught on to what he was doing and she leaned in too. Right as their lips brushed against each other's Lee heard someone turning the knob of the door. Not knowing what to do he fell to the floor pretending to look for something, just as soon as the door flung open.) Amanda, I can't seem to find the pen you dropped.   
  
Amanda said nothing, her mouth was just hanging opened from who she saw. She never seen her before, but she seen her in a picture before she was sure of it: Lee. (Amanda said in a low whisper.)  
  
Girl: Is Lee here?  
  
Lee suddenly stopped, he knew this voice from somewhere, but he hasn't heard it in a long time. He stood up and was shocked of what he saw in front of him: Dorothy...  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Type: What if and alternative Universe  
  
Title: A Ghost from the Past.  
  
Summary: What if that wasn't really Dorothy who died? And she came back. Would Lee and Amanda still end up with one another?  
  
Timeline: Right before "All the World's a Stage"  
  
The rest of the story is on its way.   
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Lee: Dorothy?   
  
Dorothy: Lee!! (She ran to him nearly knocking Amanda down.)  
  
Lee: Aman... (Dorothy interrupted Lee, for she started to kiss him.)  
  
Amanda didn't know what to do. Lee slowly pushed away from Dorothy, but Dorothy left her arms around Lee's neck.  
  
Lee: Dorothy this is Amanda King, she's my...  
  
Amanda: Secretary. I type up some reports for him, put on his computer, stuff like that.  
  
Dorothy laughed a little: Hi, Amanda. (And she put her hand out.)  
  
Amanda shook it and gave a smile.  
  
Dorothy: So how long have you guys been working for?  
  
Lee: Almost four...  
  
Amanda: Days. I'm sort of new here. (She had no idea why she said that. Neither did Lee.)  
  
Dorothy: So you have a partner?  
  
Amanda: No, he doesn't. (She answered for him.)  
  
Dorothy: Great, maybe I can talk to Mr. Melrose about working with you.  
  
Before another word was said Amanda said: Well, Mr. Stetson, I better get going. I have to type up those reports for tomorrow. Dorothy, it was really nice meeting you.  
  
Lee: Aman... (Before he could say another word she left.)  
  
Lee: Why, don't we sit down for a little and talk? (He led her to the couch.)  
  
Dorothy: I've been gone for 13 years and all you want to do is talk?  
  
Lee: Yeah, what happened to you?  
  
Dorothy: Does it matter I'm back, and we're together forever. (She pinned him down on the couch and started to kiss him.)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Amanda: Shoot! I forgot my purse. I need some money for the bus and keys for the house. (She walked back into the office and saw what was going on.) Oh my gosh. (Lee saw Amanda and practically threw Dorothy off of him.)  
  
Lee: Aman...  
  
Amanda: Mr. Stetson, I am so sorry. I left my purse. (She grabbed it and was about to leave when,)  
  
Dorothy said: Amanda, next time please knock.  
  
Amanda: Sorry. (And she left.)  
  
When she got into the hallway, the tears that where waiting to come out, came out, and she started to walk away.  
  
Inside the office...  
  
Lee just sat there: (He thought to himself.) What am I doing? I have to go and talk to her. (And without any words he left.)  
  
Dorothy: Lee? (But Lee was already gone.)  
  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Amanda was out in the hallway when she heard the office door open and close. She knew that Lee was coming and she didn't really want to talk to him. So she hurried her pace.   
  
Billy was about to climb up the stairs when Amanda ran down the stairs with tears running down her face.  
  
Billy saw her: Amanda...  
  
Amanda not wanting to stop because she knew that Lee would catch up: Not now Sir. (She said without stopping.)  
  
He was about to climb the stairs when Lee came running down them.  
  
Billy: Lee...  
  
Lee: Dorothy's back, explain later. (He said without stopping.)  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
Lee ran outside, and didn't see Amanda anywhere.  
  
Lee: She has to be around here somewhere.   
  
Then he heard someone scream: Wait!!  
  
Lee knew that it was Amanda and he ran to her. She apparently missed the bus and it wouldn't stop for her.  
  
Lee: Amanda?!  
  
Amanda knew that it was Lee. She wiped her tears away from her face and continued walking.   
  
Lee: Amanda? (She didn't turn around, but she did pick up her pace.) Amanda?! (Still nothing. So Lee quietly ran up behind her, grabbed her arm gently and turned her around.) Amanda?  
  
Amanda: (Could not look at him.) Lee, just leave me alone, please? (She said in a low whisper.)  
  
Lee: Amanda, Please let me explain.   
  
Amanda: There is nothing to explain.  
  
Lee: Please, talk to me.  
  
Amanda: There is nothing to talk about. You made it perfectly clear of what you want.  
  
Lee: (As nicely as he could.) How could you possible know what I want?  
  
Amanda: I saw Lee. I have eyes.  
  
Lee: But...  
  
Amanda: There is no but's. Lee, Dorothy is back. Go to her. What more do you want?! (And she started to walk away.)  
  
Lee: You. (He said, but apparently not loud enough. He ran back up the Amanda and grabbed her arm.) Amanda, I lo...  
  
Amanda: Please Lee. Just let me go.  
  
Lee: (He released her.) Amanda, we are going to talk.  
  
Amanda: Fine.   
  
Lee: Tomorrow morning when I pick you up.  
  
Amanda: I don't need a ride.  
  
Lee: Fine, then when you get to work.  
  
Amanda: I won't be in work.  
  
Lee: What? Why?  
  
Amanda: I need to think.  
  
Lee: About what?   
  
Amanda: About where I can find another job. (She said that to herself.) I just need to think. Just please leave me alone. (And she walked on.)  
  
Lee knew that he should follow her, but something inside of him told him not too.   
  
Amanda continued walking hoping that Lee was right behind her, when she turned around he wasn't. She said to herself: I did tell him to leave me alone.  
  
Before she could turn around someone came up from behind her and grabbed her.  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Amanda: LEE!!!!!  
  
Even though Lee was almost back to IFF he heard Amanda's scream. He didn't have to think twice about this, he just ran to her.  
  
When he got back to where he left her, she was no longer there, so he just kept on running up the street.   
  
Soon he came to an alley, where he saw Amanda being carried over someone's shoulder.  
  
Amanda saw him: Lee. Help me.  
  
The man turned around.  
  
Lee: Tin man!  
  
Serdeych: Scarecrow. (He threw Amanda down.)  
  
Lee wanted to go over to Amanda to make sure she was all right, but before he could move. Serdeych took a gun out.  
  
Serdeych: Don't move another step. (He cocked his gun.) This is going to give me great pleasure. (He aimed his gun right at Lee's head, right before he could shoot the gun, Amanda got up and bit Serdeych arm. Serdeych screamed in pain and shot at the sky instead of at Lee's head. He kicked Amanda over towards the wall. She screamed in pain.) Maybe I should kill you first. (He re-cocked his gun, but before he could point it at Amanda, Lee came running up, and pushed him down.)  
  
Serdeych punched Lee in the face and threw him off of him. They both stood up and Lee punched Serdeych in the stomach. Of course it hurt him, but not as much as Lee anticipated. Serdeych then punched Lee in his stomach and he doubled over. Serdeych then kicked Lee in the face. Lee went down, Serdeych kicked him in the stomach and Lee rolled over to his back.  
  
Amanda ran over to him: Lee. Lee, are you okay? I am so sorry.  
  
Lee shook his head: No I am. (He placed his hand on her check) I will find you. (And then because of all the pain that was inflected on him, he passed out.)  
  
Amanda: Lee! Lee!!  
  
Serdeych: Don't worry Amanda, he's just out cold. (He grabbed Amanda and walked on.)  
  
To Be Continued...  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Type: What if and alternative Universe  
  
Title: A Ghost from the Past.  
  
Summary: What if that wasn't really Dorothy who died? And she came back. Would Lee and Amanda still end up with one another?  
  
Timeline: Right before "All the World's a Stage"  
  
The rest of the story is on its way. Sorry about the wait, but this is the first time that I could get on fanfiction.net  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Lee opened his eyes to find himself right out side I.F.F. He slowly got up and walked into the building with a little limp. When Mrs. Marsten caught sight of him she got worried.   
  
Mrs. Marsten: Mr. Stetson, are you okay?  
  
Lee: I'll live.   
  
At that exact moment Billy exited out of the elevator.  
  
Billy: Scarecrow!? Are you okay?  
  
Lee: (He walked over to meet Billy.) Billy, he has Amanda. He's got Amanda, and I don't know where he went!  
  
Billy: Lee, calm down. Who has Amanda?  
  
Lee: Serdeych!   
  
Billy: Lee, Serdeych is in jail for a really long time.  
  
Lee: Billy, I saw him, I fought him I...  
  
Billy: Apparently got beaten up. I want you upstairs right now in the doctor's office to get check out.  
  
Lee: There isn't anytime!   
  
Billy: Lee, we WILL find Amanda, just go get checked out. (Lee opened his mouth to protest when Billy said: ) Scarecrow, don't make me make it an order!  
  
Lee huffed and walked into the elevator hitting the button for the doctor's room.  
  
  
Part 6  
  
In the Doctors room...  
  
Lee was about to remove his shirt when the Doctor said: What is that? (And he pointed to the shirt.)  
  
Lee: It's called blood. (He said sarcastically.)  
  
Doc: Not that, this. (He pointed to something else on his shirt.)  
  
Lee took a closer note and found a piece of paper covered in blood, he removed it: Go and get Billy Melrose up here.  
  
Doc: But...  
  
Lee: Now! (He wasn't being to patient.)  
  
As soon as he left the room Lee opened the note and read it.  
  
"Scarecrow,  
By now you are probably already in I.F.F. wondering where Amanda is. Well, don't you worry, she's safe with me, for now at least! I want some information on project XYZ. I have some new un-experimental drug that I am going to use on Amanda. If that don't work, I'll give you a call.   
-Tin man-  
  
Lee: BILLY!!!  
  
Just at that moment Billy entered the room.  
  
Billy: What is it Lee?  
  
Lee couldn't say anything, he just handed him the note.  
  
Lee: (As calm and serious as he could.) Billy, Amanda is in real trouble now.  
  
Billy: I know, don't worry we'll find her.  
  
Lee: HOW!? (Started to get mad. Got off the table that he was sitting and started pacing.) We have no leads and he's not going to contact us until he hurts Amanda!   
  
Billy: Just calm down.  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In a warehouse FAR FAR away Serdeych was visiting Amanda in her cell.  
  
Amanda woke up to someone calling her name.  
  
Amanda: (Not really noticing where she was. And said in a sleepy tone.) Lee, I just had the worst nightmare. I had a dream that Tin man came back and kidnapped me.  
  
Serdeych: (Turned on the lights.) It wasn't a dream.  
  
Amanda: What do you want?   
  
Serdeych: I want some information on project XYZ.  
  
Amanda: I don't know anything about that.  
  
Serdeych: I don't have any patience, so you better tell me what I want to know.  
  
Amanda: I don't know ANYTHING!!  
  
Serdeych: Oh no problem. (He took a little black case out of his jacket pocket and took out a needle and some kind of liquid. He put the liquid in the needle.)  
  
Amanda: What is that?  
  
Serdeych: Just a little truth serum. (He stuck the needle into her arm.) This should be working in about 10 minutes so I'll be back then. (And he left.)  
  
Amanda was scared. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know if Lee knew where she was, and she didn't know what this insane man was going to do.  
  
  
Part 8.  
  
I.F.F....  
  
Lee: Billy, I want to get all the info of how Serdeych got out of jail.  
  
Billy: We are working on it.  
  
Lee: (Picked up his jacket.) I am going to the jail and asking them myself.  
  
Billy: Take Dorothy with you. She might be able to help.  
  
Lee: (Stop dead in his tracks. He forgot all about Dorothy. He slow turned around.) Billy, no. (He said as calmly as he could.) I already have a partner.  
  
Billy: Just take her. (He picked up the phone and called the Q-Bureau, where Dorothy was and he told her to meet Lee upstairs.)  
  
When Lee got out of the elevator, Dorothy was running down the stairs.  
  
Dorothy: Lee, Billy wants me to go with you.  
  
Lee: Fine. Let's go.  
  
When they reached outside Dorothy looked around: Where's your Porsche?  
  
Lee: It got destroyed last year.  
  
Dorothy: Oh, that's just so sad. I know that you loved that car.  
  
Lee: Yeah. (He walked to his shiny, sliver corvette.)   
  
Dorothy: So this is your new car.  
  
Lee: Yeah. (Before he could go over and open the door for Dorothy, Dorothy opened the car door and got in.) (Lee thought to himself: This woman is nothing like Amanda.)  
  
Lee got into the car and drove off.  
  
A few minutes later he reached the jailhouse. Dorothy never said anything when he took the turns a little too fast. By the time he got out of the car and walked over to Dorothy's side she was already out.  
  
Dorothy: You might want to take your keys out of the ignition.  
  
Lee: Thanks. (Dorothy walked towards the building and didn't even wait for him.) You never really do appreciate the things in life, until they are gone. (He grabbed his keys and ran to catch up with Dorothy.)  
  
Lee: Dorothy, wait up.  
  
Dorothy stopped and when he reached her she put her arm through his and was walking too close to Lee.  
  
Lee saw a guard: Excuse me, I need to speak to the head of the department. (The guard looked at him. Lee took out his I.D.) I am agent Stetson; I need to ask someone some questions on the escape for Serdeych.   
  
The guard: Yes, just a minute. (The guard picked up a phone, talked for a few minutes, and then hung up) Go on in, right up to the third floor.  
  
Lee: Thank you. (And he walked on.)   
  
When they reached the room the were greeted by an older man. Lee shook his hand.  
  
Man: You must be Lee Stetson.  
  
Lee: Yes.  
  
Man: I heard a lot about you and your partner.  
  
Dorothy: What partner?  
  
Lee totally ignored her: Really? How?  
  
Man: Serdeych. Please have a seat.  
  
Lee sat down: What did he say?  
  
Man: He was always talking about how he was going to get revenge on you and your partner. But I must say, this looks nothing like the woman that he described to me.  
  
Lee: No, this isn't the same woman.  
  
Man: Oh.  
  
Lee: That's why I am here. Serdeych kidnapped that woman, he and I even fought.  
  
Dorothy: Oh, so that's why you don't look all too good.  
  
Lee: (to himself) This isn't the same Dorothy that I feel in love with all those years ago.   
  
Dorothy: By the looks of it, it looks like he threw you around like a rag doll.  
  
Lee: Thanks a lot. (Trying his best to keep his cool.) Anyway, I got a note from him saying that he has a new un-experimental drug. What is this all about?  
  
Man: That is mostly my fault. I should have had better security. Serdeych had a lot of visitors. And every time that someone visited his cell they apparently brought in some kind of ingredient. He would work on it during the day when security was a little low.   
  
Lee: But how did he escape?  
  
Man: Apparently the drug that he created made him stronger.   
  
Lee looked at him: Isn't that a little impossible.   
  
Man: That's what we thought. So, what we concluded is that he took high dosages of it. When he went out for his daily walk he got loose, beat up half of the guards, and escaped in broad daylight.   
  
Lee: Thank you sir.  
  
Man: I didn't do much. Just catch this guy, and we'll make sure that he's put away forever.   
  
Lee: We will. (And he and Dorothy left.)  
  
When they got into the car Lee said: We are in big trouble.   
  
Dorothy: What partner!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Type: What if and alternative Universe  
  
Title: A Ghost from the Past.  
  
Summary: What if that wasn't really Dorothy who died? And she came back. Would Lee and Amanda still end up with one another?  
  
Timeline: Right before "All the World's a Stage  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
When they got into the car Lee said: We are in big trouble.   
  
Dorothy: What partner!  
  
Lee: Dorothy, don't worry about it.  
  
Dorothy huffed, folded her arms and they rode back to the Agency in silence. Lee was happy for that matter.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the ware house far far away Serdeych re-entered Amanda's room.  
  
Serdeych: Are you ready to tell me everything?  
  
Amanda: Yes.  
  
Serdeych sat down on a chair took out a pad and pencil: Go ahead.   
  
Amanda: I was born in 1952 in...  
  
Serdeych threw down his pad and paper and Amanda got scared: You're not being funny.   
  
Amanda: I wasn't...  
  
Serdeych: Just tell me everything that about project XYZ.  
  
Amanda thought for a moment: Maybe I should just think of something and he'll back away, but then he might kill me.  
  
Serdeych: You're thinking aren't you Amanda. (She didn't look at him. He walked over to her.) Aren't you!? (Amanda looked away. Serdeych grabbed her chin.) Aren't you!? (Amanda stayed quiet. But Serdeych could tell though.) You leave me to no choice Amanda. (He let go of her.)  
  
Amanda grabbed her chin, because it was in pain: What are you going to do?  
  
Serdeych: I don't know.  
  
Amanda: What?  
  
Serdeych: It's a new un-experimental drug that got smuggled in from Africa by one of my men. (Serdeych got the needle out and got the drug ready.)  
  
Amanda: What does it do?  
  
Serdeych: It makes you say whatever is on your mind. If you try to think to yourself you will automatically say it out loud.  
  
Amanda: (To herself.) This isn't good.  
  
Serdeych took a hold of her arm and injected the drug into her arm.   
  
Amanda felt a little faintly and fell to the ground.  
  
Serdeych: I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Don't get to comfy.  
  
  
Part 10  
  
  
A slamming of a door awaked Amanda, she saw Lee enter.   
  
Amanda: Lee, you're here! You've come to save me!  
  
Lee: No, not really. I've given up all hope on you. I can't find you. Dorothy and I are going to get together.   
  
Amanda: But, wait! You're here! HELP ME!  
  
Lee: Why, you'll only get in the way at home.  
  
Amanda: What about my boys?  
  
Lee: Oh don't worry I'll keep an eye on them, from a distance. Bye Amanda.  
  
Amanda: Lee! (She started to cry.) Lee! No don't go.  
  
  
Serdeych (he was the one who entered and slammed the door) watched Amanda as she moved around on the ground.   
  
Serdeych: Had a dream about Lee?  
  
Amanda: I don't know.  
  
Serdeych: Good, that's the point.  
  
Amanda: And the point would be...?  
  
Serdeych: To get you confused, so you don't know real from fake and maybe you'll slip something out about project XYZ.   
  
Amanda: But I know nothing.  
  
Serdeych: That's not going to work I am going to give you another dosage of the truth serum and a half a dosage of this stuff and be back in the morning.   
  
Amanda: More, isn't that over dosing?   
  
Serdeych: Yeah, I guess so, but I don't care.  
  
Amanda: It's nighttime?  
  
Serdeych: You could say so. It's pretty early in the morning.   
  
Amanda: Ah. (Serdeych grabbed her arm and stuck some truth serum and the other drug into her arm. And he left.)  
  
Amanda let out a loud sigh and lay back down to the hard floor. She thought that this was it. She wasn't going to see any of her family or friends again. Amanda started to cry a lot.   
  
Amanda soon fell asleep soon and had another dream.  
  
Amanda: Lee! Lee! Is that you?  
  
Lee: Yes, I am here.  
  
Amanda: This has to be a dream.  
  
Lee: Yes, it is. Cause only in your dreams would I come back for you.   
  
Amanda: Lee!! NO!!!  
  
  
Serdeych saw Amanda cry out for Lee's name again. So he decided that it was time to call Scarecrow up. But before he could he heard Amanda. She apparently woke up and was sitting against the wall.  
  
Amanda: (laughed a little) It's great that you don't know anything. The enemy could torture you for weeks and not get a thing.  
  
Serdeych: What was that?  
  
Amanda: Um....  
  
Serdeych took out the needle and was about to stick her again. Amanda was getting weak but Amanda forced out a yell: No, please don't!  
  
Serdeych: Then what did you say?  
  
Amanda: (forced to answer) When I first started the Agency almost three years ago, I wanted to know more about a mission. Lee said, "It's great that you don't know anything. The enemy could torture you for weeks and not get a thing." Who knew that it would come true?  
  
Serdeych laughed: It looks like that it's time to give Scarecrow a call.   
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
Lee was still asleep on Billy's office couch. His jacket was being used as a blanket. Soon the phone rang.  
  
RING!!   
  
Lee fell off the couch, he got up and answered the phone: Amanda!! Amanda!!  
  
Billy: No Lee.  
  
Lee: Oh Billy it's just you.  
  
Billy: Thanks a lot.  
  
Lee: Come on, Serdeych or Amanda could be calling and I'm busy talking to you. Now do you have any info?  
  
Billy: No, I was just calling up on you to see how you are doing.   
  
Lee: Bad.  
  
Billy: Where's Dorothy?  
  
Lee: At my apartment, I told her to go and get some sleep.  
  
Billy: I am coming down there. I will be down there in ten minutes.  
  
Lee: Billy... (It was too late, Billy hung up on him.)  
  
Lee hung up the phone and all of a sudden the phone rang again.  
  
Lee thinking that it was Billy he picked up the phone and said: Yeah Billy, you hung up on me.   
  
Serdeych: No, this ain't Billy.   
  
Lee: TIN MAN!!  
  
Serdeych: SCARECROW!! (Mimicking him.)   
  
Lee: What do you want Tin man?  
  
Serdeych: I want my revenge and some information on project XYZ.  
  
Lee: Amanda knows nothing about it.  
  
Serdeych: That's what she's been telling me too. You know talking about your partner, we've been talking about old times.   
  
Lee: What are you talking about?   
  
Serdeych: Did you really tell Amanda, that it was good that she didn't know anything? The enemy could torture her for weeks and not get anything out of her.   
  
Lee's eyes widened: If you lay one finger on her so help me...  
  
Serdeych: Then you shouldn't say things that you don't mean. Anyway, I haven't laid a hand on her nor a finger. But torture does have a nice ring to it. (Before Lee could say a word) But don't you worry; I am not going to get my revenge until the two of you are together.   
  
Lee: Let me talk to her.  
  
Serdeych: (Taking the phone away.) You want to talk to Lee? (He asked Amanda.)  
  
Amanda: No. (Amanda was mad, because of all the drugs she thought that her dreams were real.)  
  
Serdeych: She doesn't want to talk to you.  
  
Lee: What? Then how do I know if she's still alive?  
  
Serdeych: You'll just have to trust me.  
  
Lee: Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.  
  
Serdeych: Come on Amanda, talk to him. If you don't he'll think your dead.  
  
Amanda: Fine. (She extended her hand, and he gave her the phone.) Lee, I'm okay.  
  
Lee: Amanda, I am going to find you.  
  
Amanda didn't respond.  
  
Lee: Amanda? Amanda?!   
  
Amanda: I'm sure you will. Why bother, you already decided that you want Dorothy, not me. (And she handed back the phone to Serdeych.)  
  
Lee: Amanda!  
  
Serdeych: Hello Lee.  
  
Lee: You are crazy!  
  
Serdeych: I was hoping you noticed.  
  
Lee: What happened to her?!  
  
Serdeych: She apparently had too many bad dreams and she thinks that you don't want to find her.  
  
Lee: What? What are you doing to her?  
  
Serdeych: Oh I'm not really doing anything to her, just giving her a little something.  
  
Lee: What are you giving her?  
  
Serdeych: Oh, a little new drug that hasn't been experimented on yet. I made it up myself. It makes you speak your mind. I hope that your partner does decide to tell me about XYZ. Why, with all of this new drug on top of the truth serum, who knows how much more she can take.  
  
Lee: What?!  
  
Serdeych: Bye.  
  
Lee: Hello! Hello? Hello?!!  
  
Billy entered the room: Lee, what's going on?  
  
Lee: Oh nothing much, he's just over dosing Amanda some new drug that he created, and we don't know the side effects. Could kill her. (He said in a sarcastic tone.)  
  
Billy: What?  
  
Lee didn't say anything and then remembered someone who could help: Dorothy! She'll know. She hasn't told me how she is back yet, but I bet it has to do with Serdeych!   
  
Billy: Lee! Wait! (But Lee was already outside the door. Billy grabbed his jacket and followed Lee.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Type: What if and alternative Universe  
  
Title: A Ghost from the Past.  
  
Summary: What if that wasn't really Dorothy who died? And she came back. Would Lee and Amanda still end up with one another?  
  
Timeline: Right before "All the World's a Stage.  
  
(NOTE: If anyone didn't understand about the un-experimental drug, I meant that a drug that has not been experimented to figure out what the after affects are. Sorry if I confused you.)  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
Lee entered his apartment: Dorothy?! Dorothy?!  
  
Dorothy: Lee? (Dorothy entered the living room.)  
  
Lee grabbed her shoulders: Dorothy, you have to tell me! What happened to you, how come you aren't dead?  
  
Dorothy: You really want to know?  
  
Billy walked into the room: Dorothy, anything in your story might help us find Amanda.  
  
Dorothy: Oh.  
  
Lee: Please tell me!  
  
Dorothy sat down on the couch: Well ten years ago, the morning of our mission, Serdeych kidnapped me and had a girl who looked like me go out into the field. She was a bad guy. I though, maybe trade me in for information or something like that.   
  
Lee: Did he ever hurt you?  
  
Dorothy: (She felt special that he worried about her.) Surprisingly no.   
  
Lee: Do you know why he kidnapped you?  
  
Dorothy: For two reasons. First of all, Serdeych was a bad guy from the beginning and I found out about it. So he kidnapped me so that I wouldn't ruin his plan.   
  
Lee: And the second?  
  
Dorothy: He was mad at you and wanted you to suffer. He knew that we were... are in love and he just really wanted to see you suffer.  
  
Lee: (To himself.) And now he has Amanda and wants to see me suffer again until I spill out some information.  
  
Billy: Do you know where you were?  
  
Dorothy: Yeah, he kept me in a warehouse far far away from here.  
  
Lee: You mean the one in the middle of nowhere about 70 miles from here?  
  
Dorothy: That's the one.  
  
Lee: Let's go. Billy get a squad and an ambulance down there, you never know what he could have done to her. (He stood up Dorothy was following him. Billy was right behind them.)  
  
Lee and Dorothy got into the 'vette' while Billy got into his car and got on the CB. Billy followed Lee as he called the squad and the hospital.  
  
Lee was driving so fast that Dorothy was holding onto the door handle with all her strength. She has never seen Lee like this before and she was too afraid to say anything.  
  
  
About a half an hour later (Lee got there in record time.) the reached the warehouse.  
  
Lee and Dorothy got out.  
  
Dorothy: How are we going to get in?  
  
Lee: (Taking out his gun and getting prepared.) Right through the front door.   
  
Lee walked to the front door kicked the door in and started looking through each room.  
  
  
Part 13  
  
Serdeych: Well Amanda, it looks like Lee is here. Now I am going to hide out in the shadows and wait for him to find you.  
  
Amanda was so weak she couldn't stay conscience much longer.  
  
Amanda: What... is he... doing...  
  
Serdeych: He came to get you.  
  
Amanda: No... (She fell unconscious.)  
  
  
It only took Lee a matter of minutes before he found Amanda.  
  
Lee opened the door and saw her lying on the ground motionless and his heart stopped beating. He ran to her and held her in his arms.  
  
Lee: Amanda. Amanda!  
  
Amanda stirred a little and then in a low whisper: Lee... has to be dream... you wouldn't be here...   
  
Lee: Of course I am really here.  
  
Amanda: Only in my... dreams... you said. (And she passed out.)  
  
Lee: Amanda! (And he quickly found a heartbeat and just held her.)  
  
The next thing that he knew was that he heard a gun being cocked.   
  
Serdeych: Put her down slowly.  
  
Lee wouldn't let go of Amanda.  
  
Serdeych: Now Scarecrow, or your both gone. (Lee slowly put her down.) Good now stand up, and kick your gun over here. (Lee did so.) Now where's Dorothy?   
  
Lee: (This is the first time that he noticed that she wasn't there.) I don't know.  
  
Serdeych: Just like your partner. Same answer all the time. Now, (He pointed the gun at him.) where is Dorothy?  
  
Dorothy: Right behind you. (Before he could turn around she hit him over the head with the butt of her gun.)   
  
Lee: Nice work.  
  
Dorothy: What partner?  
  
Lee ignored her, picked Amanda up and carried her outside. The paramedics where already there and they helped Lee put Amanda onto the stretcher.  
  
A paramedic: Would you like to go with her?  
  
Lee: Yes, I would.  
  
Lee forgot all about Dorothy until...  
  
Dorothy: Lee! Lee!!  
  
Lee finally remembered her.   
  
Lee: Here take my keys and follow us to the hospital.  
  
Dorothy: Okay.  
  
Dorothy first told the squad where Serdeych was and then she ran into the 'vette' and drove after the ambulance.  
  
In the ambulance...  
  
Paramedic: Mr. Stetson, she is stable, but she is highly over dosed.  
  
Lee: Thank you for your help. (The paramedic left and sat in the passenger seat.) Amanda, you are going to okay. I'm here. (He leaned over and kissed her forehead.)  
  
Amanda's eyes slowly opened up. Lee looked at her and before he could say a word.  
  
Amanda: Dream... (And she fell back unconscious.)  
  
Lee just sat there with her hand in his: You are going to be okay.  
  
  
They soon reached the hospital. Lee got out and ran along the stretcher.  
  
Paramedic: Mr. Stetson, you are going to have to wait here. (Lee didn't answer.) Mr. Stetson, please you can't go in there.   
  
Lee: Yeah. (Lee stayed behind while the paramedics took Amanda through the double doors.)  
  
Soon Dorothy came in: Lee, Lee!  
  
Lee: She's in there.  
  
Dorothy: Are you okay? (A little confused. She didn't understand why he was so worried over someone who has been working with him for only three days. She let it pass over her.) Come on let's go and get some coffee.  
  
Lee: No, I am just going to wait right here. (And he sat in the couch next to the wall.)  
  
Dorothy: I am going to get some coffee. Do you want me to bring some back for you?  
  
Lee: (Thinking "No one can make it like Amanda does, but coffee might help me.") Yeah, two sugars, and a little milk.  
  
Dorothy: Okay, I'll be right back.  
  
Lee smiled at the memory when he snuck into Amanda's that one morning to ask her for her help on one of the cases that involved Emily. He was searching her house for some half and half and she told him to try milk, it's better for him, and that's when he got hooked on it.   
  
Lee just sat there thinking about what he was going to do when she got out of here. He decided that it was time to tell her how he felt. What would he do if he never got the chance to tell her that he loved her? He didn't want that.  
  
After what felt like minutes later Billy came in and spied Lee sitting on the couch looking like he was a million miles away.  
  
Billy: Lee? (Lee didn't move.) Lee?! (Still nothing.) LEE!!!!   
  
Lee: What?  
  
Billy: (Sat down next to him.) How are you doing?  
  
Lee: Not good at all.   
  
Billy: Lee, don't worry, she'll be all right.  
  
Lee: It's my fault.  
  
Billy: Lee, no it's not. For once it is not your fault.  
  
Lee: Maybe we should have told her about project XYZ.  
  
Billy: First of all, do you think that she would of told him? Second of all when he drugged her with all of those drugs, what would make you think that he wouldn't kill her?  
  
Lee: You're right, but it's still my fault.  
  
Billy: No matter what you think, no matter what was going on, even if you did have a relationship going on, (Lee's face grew guilty.) nothing would of stopped Dorothy from showing up and doing what she did. Amanda would of still walked out.  
  
Before Lee could say a word the doctor came out.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Melrose?  
  
Billy: Yes?  
  
Doc: Mrs. King would like to talk to you.  
  
Lee: What about me?  
  
Doc: And you are?  
  
Lee: Lee Stetson.  
  
Doc: I am sorry. She said nothing about you.  
  
Billy: Let me go talk to her. (He leaves)  
  
Lee ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Dorothy appears and gives him a cup. They sit down, Lee places his cup on the floor and puts his elbows on his knees and puts his face in his hands  
  
Lee: (talking to himself more, then to Dorothy) I can't believe that she doesn't want to see me. This has to be the first time that she didn't. What have I done?  
  
Dorothy: (rubbing her hand on his back) Lee, Mrs. King will be fine. You know, for a woman you just met, you sure are overly protective of her.  
  
Lee: (sitting up) Dorothy, Amanda and I have been working together for the past three years.   
  
Dorothy: What?!  
  
Lee: She lied, we've been partners, working together, solving cases. She's the one who helped me put Serdeych away.  
  
Dorothy: So she's your partner.  
  
Lee: Yeah.  
  
Dorothy: So I guess that means that we aren't going to be partners.  
  
Lee: I'm sorry, no.  
  
Dorothy: Well, at least we have each other, (hugs him) now and forever. (Lee never returned the hug, when she felt this she knew that something wasn't right) I'm guessing that she took my place there too.  
  
Lee: Dorothy, I'm sorry. I... I love her. (Dorothy looked away) But I still want us to be friends. You still hold a very important part of my life, my past, and you will always be there.  
  
Dorothy: I just wished you told me earlier so I wouldn't have done what I did.  
  
Lee: It's okay.  
  
Dorothy: Does she know how you feel?  
  
Lee: No, not yet, and I am afraid that I'm losing her.  
  
Dorothy: (gives him a kiss on the cheek) Well, you go tell her and don't you let go. (She stands up) I'm going back to the Agency; I'll take care of the paperwork on this case.  
  
Lee: Thanks. (Dorothy leaves)  
  
  
Part 14  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Billy enters the room and walks over to her bed.  
  
Billy: Amanda, how are you doing?  
  
Amanda: I've been better.  
  
Billy: You wanted to see me?  
  
Amanda: Yes, I know that this is neither the place nor the time, but I have to tell you before I change my mind. (She pauses) I want a transfer.  
  
Billy: What?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Type: What if and alternative Universe  
  
Title: A Ghost from the Past.  
  
Summary: What if that wasn't really Dorothy who died? And she came back. Would Lee and Amanda still end up with one another?  
  
Timeline: Right before "All the World's a Stage.  
  
  
  
  
Billy: You wanted to see me?  
  
Amanda: Yes, I know that this is neither the place nor the time, but I have to tell you before I change my mind. (She pauses) I want a transfer.  
  
Billy: What?!  
  
Amanda: Just from Lee. I don't care, put me behind a desk, set me up with another partner; I just can't work with him anymore.  
  
Billy: Why?  
  
Amanda: He has a new partner and I know that he will be much happier with her. Please?  
  
Billy: (knowing exactly what she was talking about) Amanda, give it some time. (He wasn't going to transfer her. He knew that she and Lee could work it out)   
  
Before another word was said the doctor came in.  
  
Doc: Mr. Melrose, visiting hours are almost over with and Mr. Stetson still wants to see her.  
  
Amanda: (to Billy) I don't want to see him.  
  
Billy: Just talk to him. (He leaves)  
  
Lee walks into the room and walks over to Amanda's bed. He sits on the edge of it and takes her hand. She quickly takes it back.  
  
Amanda: What would you like?  
  
Lee: Amanda, I just came in to see how you are doing.  
  
Amanda: I'm fine, really. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some rest.  
  
Lee: Amanda, I...  
  
Amanda: Lee, please go.   
  
With that said, Lee gets up and walks out.   
  
Lee: Billy, what's going on with her?  
  
Billy: She just asked me to transfer her.  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Billy: She believes that you want Dorothy to be your partner.  
  
Lee: What have I done? I have to talk to her. (And he starts to walk back to her room)  
  
Billy: (pulling him back) Lee, I don't think that right now is a good thing. She is still under the effects of the drugs. Why don't you talk to her tomorrow?   
  
Lee: Fine.   
  
Billy: Why don't you go home, shower, and get some sleep?  
  
Lee: Sleep, yeah, like I am going to get a lot of that tonight.  
  
Lee walks off.  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Amanda wakes up and she sees the doctor in her room.  
  
Amanda: Can I go home?  
  
Doc: I wouldn't suggest it. Those drugs that he gave you have not worn off yet. You will still be speaking your mind, not be aware of it. And plus there is no one at home.  
  
Amanda: I don't care. I want to go home.  
  
Doc: All right. But if you feel any wariness or any discomfort I want you to call.  
  
Amanda: I will and thank you. (The doc leaves)  
  
  
A few hours later Amanda was alone in her own house.   
  
Amanda: Just what I need, quality time with myself.  
  
Amanda decided that a good hot bath was needed. So she locked all the doors and windows and unplugged the phone so that she wouldn't be disturbed. She wasn't ready to talk or see anyone, especially Lee.   
  
While soaking in the tub she let all that happened the past few days enter her mind.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lee knew that Dotty and the boys weren't home, but he park his car on the other side of the street anyway. He got out of his car and walked up to Amanda's house and rang the door.  
  
Amanda never heard the doorbell ringing.   
  
Lee thinking that she was ignoring him, he took out his set of picks and picked her lock. Once inside, he found the house dark and what seemed to be empty. But he continued to look for Amanda.   
  
After searching the downstairs he started up the stairs. He walked to Amanda's room and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. He knew she had to be in there, so he decided to just wait.  
  
After crying until she had no more tears left she decided to get out. She puts on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt on.  
  
She stood in front of her mirror and noticed her red puffy eyes.   
  
Amanda: Aren't you a pretty site.  
  
Lee, hearing her stood up from his sitting position on the floor, and decided to listen.  
  
Amanda went over to her window, opened it to allow the cool night air enter her room, and she sat on her windowsill.  
  
Amanda: (she placed her elbows on her legs and buried her face in her hands.) What am I going to do? After almost three long years, we get so close and then... and then... ugh!! Amanda King, this isn't only about you! But it's just not fair! (She sort of let out a mocking laugh) "And whoever promised you fair?" (She recited one of Lee's sentences)  
  
Lee also remembering the day he said that when he had to bail her out of jail, because she was using confederate money when she never knew about it. He could kick himself forever saying that. He wished that he didn't say a lot of things.  
  
Amanda: You know, maybe, I should just break it off with him. Make it a lot easier for the both of us. But then he'll probably say, (she cleared her throat and said in her best Lee Stetson voice) 'We were never emotionally involved, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. (Note: the blahs ARE supposed to be in there.)  
  
Lee remembered all those times that he recited that stupid speech to her. He said to himself: I think I was trying to convince myself more than Amanda  
  
Amanda thought for a second and decided that the only thing that she could do was call Billy. So she went to her phone near her bed and dialed his number  
  
Amanda: Hello this is Amanda King. May I speak to Mr. Melrose please?  
  
Lee: (to himself) Why the heck is she calling Billy up? (So he decided to take the hall phone and listen in.  
  
Billy: Hello Amanda. What can I do for you?  
  
Amanda: I just wanted to tell you today, so that on Monday morning when I hand in resignation you won't be surprised.  
  
Lee and Billy: What?! (Amanda never heard Lee, but Billy did.)  
  
Billy: Amanda, you can't do this to Lee. At least talk to him.  
  
Amanda: Sir, I am not doing this TO Lee, I am doing this FOR Lee.  
  
Billy: What are you talking about?  
  
Amanda: Sir he deserves to be happy.  
  
Billy: But...  
  
Amanda: (never really hearing him, she continued) Lee has lost so much already that it would be selfish of me to step in-between him and his happiness just because I love him. (Not fully realizing what she said)  
  
Lee smiled from ear to ear.  
  
Billy realized what she said right away: I take it that the drug hasn't fully worn off yet.  
  
Amanda: (slightly embarrassed, placed her hand on her forehead) Yes sir.  
  
Billy: (getting back to the matter at hand) Amanda what if I told you that his happiness lies with you?  
  
Amanda: Did he tell you that?  
  
Billy: No, but I know that it is true.  
  
Amanda: It would be wonderful if it where true, (Lee relaxing "He hasn't lost her yet.") but we both know that, that is not true. (Lee's heart sunk.)  
  
At this point Lee started to pace.  
  
Billy: Amanda... (At that exact moment Lee trip over the very long telephone cord. He caught himself, but he still made a noise that Amanda heard)  
  
Amanda: (startled) Sir, I think that someone is in my house. (And she hung up the phone.)  
  
Billy: Amanda! Amanda!!  
  
Lee: (Before Billy hung up.) Billy, it's me.  
  
Billy: I know that Scarecrow, I heard you scream when she told me....  
  
Lee: I know.   
  
Billy: Lee, you have to go talk to her.  
  
Lee: I am planning on doing so. (And he hung up the phone)  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Amanda was pacing her room looking for something to use to attack this intruder.  
  
  
Lee quickly walked to Amanda's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Amanda was relieved. She knew that an intruder wouldn't knock on the door: It has to be mother or one of the boys. (She went to the door and opened it up) You guys are back ear...  
  
Lee: Hi.   
  
Amanda slammed the door in his face and she screamed through the door: What are you doing here?  
  
Lee: I came to talk to you.  
  
Amanda: How long have you been standing there?  
  
Lee: I just got here.  
  
Amanda, not believing a word he said: I don't believe a word your saying. Darn this stupid drug!!! I'm not ready to talk.  
  
Lee: Amanda, we need to talk.  
  
Amanda: Lee you should leave, before mother and the boys come home.  
  
Lee didn't answer. He got an idea. For a split second that her door was opened he saw that her window was opened. He decided that the only way to see her is to go through the window. He ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Amanda: Lee? Lee? Are you still there?  
  
Lee was running around the house and climbed up the trellis as fast as he could.  
  
Amanda went to her door and opened it. Not seeing Lee there she walked into the hallway calling his name: Lee? Lee, where are you?   
  
By this time Lee climbed in through her window and sat down in the chair that was in her room.  
  
Amanda walking back into her room: Oh great, so now he just leaves.  
  
Lee: Well, you said that you didn't want to talk.  
  
Amanda jumped: How did you get in here?  
  
Lee: The window was opened.  
  
Amanda: Fine. You're here, so why don't you just tell me what you came here to tell me. (And sat down on her bed)  
  
Lee: I asked Billy to make you my full time partner.  
  
Amanda: Oh. (She turned her head and tried to think to herself.) I get it they can't have an outside relationship and a working relationship at the same time. (But she wasn't successful. She spoke out loud and Lee heard every word)  
  
Lee: No, (Amanda looked at him.) there isn't going to be any relationship.   
  
Amanda looked confused and then realized that she just spoke her mind once again.  
  
Amanda: But Lee you love her.  
  
Lee: Loved her. (Amanda looked at him and then looked away. Lee crouched down in front of her and taking her hands) I'm always going to love her. (Amanda still looking away, but Lee took his hand, cupped her chin with it, and turned her head back so that he could look into her eyes.) She holds my past and JUST my past. Amanda, you... you are my present (paused for a quick second) and my future.   
  
Amanda had no clue what he was trying to get at: Lee, what are you trying to get at? (Saying it as nicely as she could)  
  
Lee: (standing up and pulling Amanda up too) Amanda, I love you.  
  
Amanda: Oh Lee (hugs him, she says in a small whisper, trying to think to herself) I better not think anything, cause I know that if I do then I'm going to say it.  
  
Lee pulled away: You don't believe me, do you?  
  
Before Amanda could say another word they heard: MOM!! Where home!!  
  
Amanda: You have to get out of here!  
  
Lee: Um... no. I'm not going to leave until I show you and prove to you that I do love you. (And he kissed her)  
  
Amanda was shocked: (she pulled away) Lee, mother and the boys are downstairs.  
  
Lee: Exactly. (He said with a devilish grin and he kissed her again. Amanda just relaxed and placed her arms around his neck. Lee soon pulled away.) Be right back. (And he went out the window.)  
  
Lee ran to his car, grabbed the roses and ran back to her house. He then rang the doorbell.  
  
Amanda being once again shocked: What is he doing?!  
  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Dotty: Who would this be? (And she opened the door finding Lee there with a dozen red roses in his hands.) Can I help you?  
  
Lee: Is Amanda home?  
  
Dotty: I think so, I just got home, why don't you come in Mr...  
  
Lee: Stetson, Lee Stetson.  
  
Dotty: Oh, so you're Mr. Stetson.  
  
Lee: Mrs. West please, call me Lee. Amanda has told me all about you.  
  
Dotty: If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?  
  
Lee: Amanda and I have a date tonight.  
  
Dotty: (smiling) A date? Well let me go and get her. (She didn't have to get her Amanda was right behind her, still in her pajamas, and shocked.) Amanda, Lee is here.  
  
Amanda: Thank you mother.  
  
Before another word was said Jaime and Phillip came running in: Hi, mom.  
  
Amanda gave each one a hug and a kiss on the head: How did you enjoy your trip?  
  
Phillip: It was awesome.   
  
Jaime: A lot of fun.  
  
Amanda: Boys I would like you to met Mr. Stetson. He and I work together.  
  
The boys shook his hand. Then Jaime noticed the flowers.  
  
Jaime: You and mom going out?  
  
Lee: Yes.  
  
Phillip: Are you mom's new boyfriend?  
  
Lee: Yeah, you could say that. Amanda here these are for you. (And he handed her the flowers.)  
  
Amanda: (A little confused) Thank you. (And took them.)  
  
Lee: Amanda, you can't go to the movies in that.  
  
Amanda: (noticing her attire) Oh I guess your right. Mother?  
  
Dotty: Yes Amanda.  
  
Amanda: (handing her the flowers) Can you put these into some water so that I can get changed?  
  
Dotty: (taking them) Of course.  
  
Amanda: (to her boys) Why don't you sit down with Mr. Stetson and talk.  
  
Phillip: Okay.  
  
They brought Lee into the living room and sat down on the couch.   
  
Lee: So, your mom tells me that you guys are on a baseball team.  
  
Phillip: Yeah, it's so fun.  
  
Jaime: Yeah, but I'm not too good at it.  
  
Just then Dotty comes into the room.  
  
Dotty: Now, don't say that, you had a couple good catches.  
  
Jaime: Yeah, it was all luck.  
  
Lee: Then why don't we change that?  
  
They all looked at Lee.  
  
Lee: Well, next Saturday, your mom and I had planned to go to the park and have a picnic lunch. Why don't you guys join us? After we eat, we can play some baseball. (To Jaime) And we can work on changing that luck into talent.  
  
Jaime: Mr. Stetson, are you serious?  
  
Lee: Yeah and call me Lee. I play baseball, so how about it?  
  
The boys looked at Dotty.  
  
Dotty: I don't see why not. I mean, as long as Amanda and you don't mind.  
  
Lee: Of course we don't mind.  
  
Jaime: Thanks Mr..... Lee.  
  
Lee: Hey no problem.  
  
Just then Amanda came down the stairs.  
  
Jaime runs up to her: Mom, Lee, just invited us to go to the park with you guys next weekend. And he's going to help me get better with baseball.   
  
Amanda being a little confused, just played along: Well that's great.  
  
Lee thought: Well at least the truth serum wore off.   
  
Lee: Well, we better get going, if we want to make the movies.   
  
Amanda: Of course.  
  
Lee got up and opened the door for Amanda.  
  
Dotty: It was a pleasure meeting you.  
  
Lee: The pleasure was all mine. Jaime, Phillip, I'll see you next weekend.  
  
Jaime and Phillip: Bye Lee.  
  
Dotty whispered in Amanda's ear: Hang on to this one.  
  
Amanda: Don't worry I will. (She smiled and left with Lee.)  
  
Amanda: What was that all about? Picnic next Saturday, when were you going to ask me? (She smiled.)  
  
Lee: I thought that it would be a perfect opportunity to get to know the boys. So do you want to go for a picnic with me next Saturday?  
  
Amanda: (Laughed) Like I can change my mind now.  
  
Lee walked Amanda over to the passenger side of his car: I never did think that you were going to do that.  
  
Lee: What did you think I was going to do?  
  
Amanda: Um... well I thought that you were... ah, something, but not that.  
  
Lee: (In a mocking voice) Amanda! What...   
  
Lee was cut short when Amanda grabbed his neck and kissed him. Lee placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
Amanda: (pulling away for a quick second) I love you too Lee. (And kissed him again.)  
  
The End.   
  



End file.
